censorshipwikiaorg-20200215-history
Teen Titans Go!
Teen Titans Go! is an American animated television series based on the DC Comics fictional superhero team, the Teen Titans. The series was announced following the popularity of DC Nation's New Teen Titans shorts. Teen Titans Go! was released in April 23, 2013 and it is still ongoing. Censorship UK Censorship Season One *Episode 15 #The scene that takes place after old Beast Boy and old Cyborg make fun of old Robin was cut. *Episode 19 #The scene that shows Raven opening the fridge was cut. #The scene that shows the Titans encouraging Raven to eat the meatballs was cut. *Episode 51 #The scene that shows a trail of rose petals leading to Beast Boy's bed was cut. #The scene that shows Beast Boy laying in his bed, while he is only wearing underwear was cut. #The scene that shows Beast Boy gesturing Raven to come closer was cut. Season Two *Episode 5 #The scene where Cyborg and Beast Boy mentions staying up real late, and puking up what you ate was cut *Episode 11 #The scene where Starfire is talking about Yo Mama was cut. *Episode 18 #The scene where Starfire mentions that she cooks chili in the bathroom was cut. *Episode 19 #The scene that shows the Titans throwing up was cut. #The scene where Raven mentions they ate the candy with the wrappers on was cut. *Episode 22 #Any scene that shows Starfire punching Robin or Beast Boy was cut. *Episode 35 #The scene that shows Starfire looking at Robin's butt was cut. #The scene that shows Kid Flash showing off his butt checks was cut. #The scene that shows Starfire looking at Kid Flash's butt was cut. *Episode 41 #Any reference of soccer players being portrayed as people who pretend to be hurt was cut. *Episode 43 #The "Beast Boy gets into some chocolate and dies." was changed to "Beast Boy gets into some chocolate." *Episode 47 #The scene where Beast Boy says "Now I'm gonna eat you!" was cut. #The scene that shows Robin pouring water onto his pants was cut. Season Three *Episode 4 #The scene that shows the Teen Titans vomiting was cut. *Episode 20 #The scene that shows Starfire and Raven beating up Robin was cut. *Episode 46 #The scene where Robin does the Booty Scooty Dance was cut. (Due to it's explicit content) Season Four *Episode 26 #Cartoon Network UK banned the episode due to Robin's prejudice towards British people and due to the Queen of England being depicted as a villain. However it did air later on with, some of the later episodes in the season. Central Europe Censorship Cartoon Network CEE Season Three *Episode 49 #The scene that shows earth covered by the blanket, and then farts start coming out of it was cut. Asia Censorship Cartoon Network Asia *Episode 7 #The scene that shows Robin ruthlessly smacking his friends was edited for the Asian broadcast. Southeast Asia Censorship Cartoon Network Southeast Asia Censorship Season Three *Episode 15 #The scene that shows Robin punching Cyborg was cut. *Episode 27 #This episode is banned on Cartoon Network Southeast Asia due to it's LGBT themes. Season Five *Episodes 15/16 #All instances of the double butt monster were cut. *Episode 18 #All of the slapping butts parts of the episode were removed. *Episode 25 #This episode is banned on Cartoon Network Southeast Asia due to how gross/crude the episode is. Australia/New Zealand Censorship Cartoon Network Australia Season Three *Episode 15 #The scene that shows Baby Beast Boy vomiting was muted. Season Four *Episode 35 #The scene that shows Raven accidentally knocking out a man’s tooth was cut. Philippians Censorship Cartoon Network Philippians Season Five *Episode 31 #Any scene that shows Raven being Medusa was cut. *Episode 35 #This episode is banned on Cartoon Network Philippians due to it's romantic themes/elements. Where to find uncensored The American broadcast is uncensored. Category:UK censorship Category:Cartoons Category:TV Category:2010's Category:Needs image Category:European censorship Category:Stub Category:Hungary censorship Category:Czech Republic censorship Category:Romania censorship Category:Russia censorship Category:Bulgaria censorship Category:Armenia censorship Category:Azerbaijan censorship Category:Belarus censorship Category:Ukraine censorship Category:Kazakhstan censorship Category:Kyrgyzstan censorship Category:Moldova censorship Category:Tajikistan censorship Category:Uzbekistan censorship Category:Serbia censorship Category:Goergia censorship Category:Croatia censorship Category:Estonia censorship Category:Latvia censorship Category:Lithuania censorship